A Rocking Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: Ash makes an new friend in Tomada and a lot of fun, adventures are going to happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something that my good friend Tomadahawk requested, because he saw Sing and wanted his OC Tomada to be friends with Ash, so I coukdn't resist, even though I haven't seen Sing yet.**

 **So in this series of stories, it relives aroubd the growing friendship of Ash and Tomada and the adventures they have, and challenges they face, along with making new friends like Venus Crawley, Ms Crawley's niece but I hope you like especially Tomadahawk.**

 **So in this first one, Ash is hanging out at a cafe, and sees some mean kids bothering Tomada who is new to the area and they start bonding after that.**

* * *

It was just a typical day, and at a cafe, a young female porcupine with long spiked hair, in a top with a plaid skirt and combat boots was sitting at a table awaiting her order, but strumming her guitar, since she was a musician and had been on Buster Moon's singing competition which had changed things for her.

"Oops, sorry about that!" she heard a voice say, making her curious seeing a falcon boy her age being bothered by some jerks from her class sighing approaching the group.

"Oh great, it's Ash, whatcha you gonna do, sing to us?" a boy joked seeing the falcon boy scare the jerks off.

"Wow that was impressive, but I've never seen you before, are you new?" Ash asked him.

"S-Sort of, my name's Tomada, but what about you?" he said to her.

"Ash, but you have a cool name, and you alright?" Ash asked him, seeing him nod.

They were sitting at the table, but talking and drinking smoothies which was pretty good, but Tomada hoped Tiberius wasn't worrying about him, or trying to find him, like when he was little seeing his phone go off, making Ash jump at his ringtone, because it was a hawk screeching.

"It's alright, my uncle Tiberius wanted to know where I was." Tomada said, seeing a lizard girl with long hair tied up, wearing jeans and a jean jacket, making Tomada curious, since she looked cool.

"Oh that's Venus Crawley, who's in our class of sorts, Buster Moon's assistant Ms Crawley is her aunt." Ash said.

"Is she a friend of yours, Ash?" Tomada asked, seeing her nod.

"Yo Venus, come over here, alright?" Ash said gently but loud.

Tomada saw the lizard girl get up, but unfolded along cane, making him get it, seeing Venus come over, sitting down.

"Woah, who's the new kid?" Venus asked shyly.

"His name is Tomada, and he's probably gonna be in our class, you know?" Ash said.

"Ooh, this will be fun, like my aunt helping Mr Moon." Venus said.

"Sweet, but you must have had fun, you know?" Tomada said, as Venus nodded.

They were hanging out, but Tomada was enjoying himself with them, hoping that his uncle Tiberius woukdn't freak out or try to find him making Venus curious, hearing Tomada explain making her get it.

"It's fine, as my aunt is like that, so don't freak." Venus told him.

* * *

Tiberiys saw his nephew return, before dinner wondering where on Manhattan he'd been, making Tomada sigh knowing his uncle wanted him to make friends, and he had made one in Ash plus they loved rock music so had been distracted by talking.

"Sorry uncle, I lost track of time talking to an new friend, named Ash." Tomada said.

"That's good my boy, as you need friends, trust me." Tiberius told his nephew.

Tney were having dinner on the roof of the apartment building Tiberiys lived on, but Tomada hoped Ash was alright, because she had told him about Lance, eating messily which was natural for birds of prey like them, but he was worried about his first day of high school, making Tiberius get it knowing his nephew was very sweet, and charming.

"Yeah, Ash is pretty cool, plus we like the same kind of music." Tomada told him.

Tiberius was getting it, but happy his nephew had made an new friend.


	2. First Day

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to Tomadahawk, and glad you like it, as well as Summerkitty for reviewing and I'm just making these adventures up as I go along, until I see Sing.**

 **So in this one, it's Tomada's first day of high school and at first he's nervous until Ash and Venus hang out with him which is awesome, and I love the beginning of this one with Tomada rushing as my sister was doing that, while Getying ready for school so I coukdn't help imagining Tomada lije that and Tiberius trying to get him to eat breakfadt.**

 **I hope you like, as I like where this is going.**

* * *

"Tomada wake up, come on kid, you're gonna be late and then we'll both be in trouble!" Tiberiys said.

"Five more minutes..." Tomada said sleepily, but his phone going off woke him up.

It was a few days later, and it was Tomada's first day of high school, and he was feeling nervous because it was his first day at an new school where he didn't know anybody, like back home making Tiberius sigh, hoping the kid woukd be alright seeing him rushing aroubd like a feathery lunatic, grabbing his backpack making Toberius wing Palm.

"Whoa, whoa slow down, plus you need breakfast, as humans say it is an important meal." Tiberius said.

"Sorry uncle T, I'm late, and I don't want to make a bad or tardy first impression." Tomada said.

"Just eat something, alright, do you want to be hungry all morning?" Tiberius said.

Tomada gulped, as when his uncle got like this, he was a tad scary so he didn't want to make his uncle screech, relenting, but eating fast and messily, and then flying off making Tiberiys sigh, shaking his head.

Tomada was flying fast to make good time, but arrived at school before the bell, making the falcon boy relieved landing on his taloned feet, hoping none of the oWhile ther kids had seen him fly in like that, unaware Ash and Venus had going over to him.

"Wow, you never told me you coukd fly, that is pretty awesome, but why were you rushing?" Ash said, seeing Venus curious.

"I thought I was late, after uncle Tiberiys woke me up, but I guess I'm on time." Tomada said, making Ash chuckle.

"Yeah, hey don't worry about it being your first day, as Venus and I can help." Ash said to him, seeijg Venus nod.

While going to homeroom, Tomada noticed a lot of kids talking to Ash, making him wonder what had made her a bit popular, making Venus chuckle, kbowing why.

"They were impressed by her, being in Buster Moon's singing contest, she brought the house down, from what my aunt told me." Venus said while using her long cane.

"Yeah, they want me to be in their band, after that, but not sure, you know?" Ash said.

They were going to homeroom, but Tomada guessed why Ash was unsure of being in an new band, remembering her telling him about Lance, but he felt bad for her, seeing Venus nod yawning.

"Homeroon kind of bores her, so she zones out." Ash whispered.

* * *

It was now lunchtime at school, so Ash, Tomada and Venus were at a table, plus they'd just been at Music class, which Ash loved but had been stunned by Tomada's musical talent and passion for rock music, which was like hers.

"Yeah, I love rock music, even it drives Uncle T nuts, and he screeches at me to turn that junk down." Tomada said, making Adh and Venus chuckle at that.

"Sorry about that, you know?" Tomada said, feeling shy.

"It's alright, as that was funny, plus we're friends already, remember?" Ash said, seeing Venus nod.

"Thanks Ash, and sorry about Lance, you know?" Tomada said.

"It's alright, as Lance was a grade A moron, but it's all good now." Ash replied drinking water.

When he got home later, he saw Tiberiys chasing a squirrel, making the falcon boy sigh, at his uncle since his uncle's friends were helping him with this problem, getting him to let the squirrel go, seeing Tiberius hiss.

"Aw come on, I wad having fun, I gotta have something to do, while you're at school!" Tiberiys said.

"Just hang out with your friends that live here, or find other Hawks, alright?" Tomada said going to do homework.


	3. Being There For A Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to both Summerkitty004 and Tomadahawk for reviewing, since you both like this series and now want to write a Secret Life of Pets story involving Tiberius.**

 **So in this one, Ash, Tomada and Venus are hanging out at the cafe, but help Venus out as the three of them are friends**

* * *

"Wow, the talent show is coming up, sweet!" Venus said, as Tomada was curious.

"Yeah, let me guess, you think I shoukd bring the house down again?" Ash replied.

"Yep, don't let fear or an ex boyfriend stop you, from doing what you love." Venus mumbled softly.

It was a few days later, and Ash, Tomada and Venus were at school or the school day had just ended so they were going to their favourite cafe in town, to hang out and wind down, after six hours of school finding a vacant table with three seats sitting down but Venus was texting somebody.

"Probably her aunt, since Ms Crawley worries about her, me too sometimes." Ash told Tomada.

"Hey she's your friend, so it's good, you take care of her, but how come you don't want to enter the talent show?" Tomada replied.

"I don't have a band, but I like performing, so I might, you know?" Ash replied, drinking a cherry soda.

"My aunt was just wondering where I was, you know?" Venus said.

Tomada guessed he wasn't the only one with an over protective guardian, explaining that Ash might be entering the talent show after all, making the partially sighted lizard girl excited saying maybe Ash coukd practise at Buster Moon's theatre making Ash unsure because she didn't want to bother anybody, plus some kids thought she was friends with Venus, because her aunt was Buster Moon's assistant.

"I can see that you're friends, you look out for her, you know?" Tomada said to Ash.

"Yeah, as when she started at our school, a lot of kids were unsure of her, but I hung out with her and got to know her, so we're friends." Ash explained to him.

He saw Venus go get an napkin, since she'd spelled some of her smoothie on herself, but Ash saw Tomada keep an eye on her, seeing some kids from their class being mean to Venus, which was not cool in his opinion seeing Ash agree with him.

"Hey, leave Venus alone, she's doing nothing, that you shoukd be bugging her." Tomada heard Ash say, glaring at them.

"Alright we're going, Ms Spikes!" one of the kids jeered, making Ash roll her eyes.

"Venus, you alright?" Tomada asked her, seeing her nod.

Ash knew that the lizard girl felt bad, about her friends becoming involved in helping her, when jerks like that bothered her, so Ash got it.

"Hey, they're the ones with the problem, not you." she told her, seeing Venus nod.

"Tbanks, as you're my friends." Venus said to them putting the hood of her top up, making Tomada get it, feeling his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket because he had it on silent mode in class so hoped Tiberius didn't mind looking at the clock on his phone realising he should get going seeing Ash get it.

"Venus, we shoukd go too, before your aunt flips." Ash told the lizard girl.

"Alright, see you later, Tomada." Venus said hugging him.

He chuckled, leaving the cafe, but flying back to the apartment building his uncle lived on seeing a bunch of dogs barking at a tree, and Tiberiys with them, landing there, seeing his uncle relieved.

"How was things?" Tiberius asked.

"Good, but what's up with them, why're they barking at a tree?" Tomada asked confused.

"It's a weird dog thing, to do with those squirrels he." Tiberiys said, making Tomada wing Palm.


	4. Calming Ash Down

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope Summerkitty004 and Tomadahawk like but thanks to both for reviewing since you are enjoying this and A Pet They Haven't Met, my Secret Life of Pets story**

 **In this one, Ash has a bad morning, but later asks Tomada to be part of her band.**

* * *

Tomada wondered what was wrong with Ash, as she was in a grumpy mood while at school wondering if she was alright, seeing Venus sigh guessing her friend didn't have such a good morning like turning in her homework late, or screwing things up or getting questions wrong, when the teacher called on her which Tomada understood.

"She's just a bit prickly eh?" he said, seeing Venus look at Ash's quilled hair.

"No Venus, I meant emotionally prickly, like another way of saying she's grumpy." he said.

"Ohhh, I get it, but what can we do, to help her?" the lizard girl asked.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, to cool down." Tomada answered.

Tomada guessed Venus was right, as it might be a girl thing, like his uncle's girlfriend Serena, when she was like that, so left Ash be hoping she would calm down soon, because he wanted to hang out with her like always.

* * *

Ash was playing power chords on her guitar, which was helping her feel better, but wanted to start an new band, thinking that maybe Tomada might want to be on it, as he liked rock music like her so would ask later seeing Venus there, wondering if she was still emotionally prickly or feeling better seeing Ash nod.

"It's alright now, I calmed down but is Tomada Alrigjt?" Ash said.

"Yeah, he was worried about you, being you know?" Venus told her.

"Oh, that's good but I wanted to talk to him." Ash replied.

Venus wondered what it was, but guessed it was about music stuff, knowing her friend was trying to start her own band guessing she wanted Tomada to help her, seeing Ash nod, unawsre the amp was pretty loud, seeing both Venus and Ms Crawley cover their ears.

"Oops, sorry about that, you okay?" Ash asked them, turning down the amp.

Tomada wondered what was going on, as Ash hugged him, making the peregrine falcon male blush, as Venus grinned at this wondering if her best friend liked Tomada.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Ash?" Tomada asked straightening his shirt.

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to be in my band?" Ash told him

,Of course I do want to be in your band, as it would be awesome." Tomada said making her grin, because she was excited to start her own band, without jerks like Lance ruining it.

Venus was happy about that, but Tomada was curious about the lizard girl, if she was going to join the band seeing her just letting them be.

"She's just shy, Tomada but we should give her time." Ash told him.

Tomada hoped that Venus was okay, and maybe they could help her overcome her shyness


	5. Feeling Shy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Sunnykitty004 and Tomadahawk for reviewing, and get to see Sing tomorrow which makes me excited.**

 **In this one, Venus is feeling shy after her aunt loses her glass eye, and finds it on stage while Ash is rehearsing but Ms Crawley and Tomada help Venus out.**

* * *

was seeing Ash playing her guitar in Buster Moon's theatre, seeing her stage friends curious about him since Ash had been talking about her new friend who had moved here with his uncle but Ms Crawley sighed, seeing Venus grinning while watching Ash practise, making the lizard girl see her aunt had lost her glass eye again.

"Wow, your aunt has a glass eye, and she lost it?" Tomada said, seeing Venus sigh.

"Yeah, my aunt has sight problems, but misplaces her glass eye sometimes." Venus said.

"Oh, but I think Ash foubd it, Venus." Tomada said, making the lizard girl go get it.

"Eww, your aunt always loses this, and it ends up in the weirdest places!" Ash told her.

Tomada saw Venus shy, going to find her aunt, who was with Buster Moon, seeing her aunt relieved, taking it from her niece making Buster sigh seeing Rosita there, because she knew about Venus, since she saw her with Ash here a lot.

"S-sorry, if my aunt kinda grossed everybody out, because of you know?" the lizard girl said softly.

"Hey, it's cool as your aunt means well, you know?" Rosita told her.

Meena nodded, as she knew what it was like to be shy but being here was helping her, so maybe she coukd help Venus feel not so shy wondering who the falcon kid was, that was hanging out with Ash.

* * *

"Wow, you want some of your friends, to be in the band?" Tomada said playing drums which was making the porpucine girl chuckle at his antics since she did want him to be in her band, and hoped Venus was alright, guessing the lizard girl thought she was mad at her because of her aunt's glass eye.

"I know you're not, but you should talk to her, she is your friend." Tomada said.

Meena got it, because she'd foubd Venus sketching while waiting for her aunt to get out of work but she was hoping the others weren't annoyed by her aunt's antics plus Ash had told her she would help her get to know the others.

Buster saw Ms Crawley a little surprised, that Venus was not with Ash and Tomada.

"I thought they were mad at me, because I almost ruined Ash's performance, getting your glass eye back, Aunt Crawley." Venus told her making her sigh.

"I'm sure, that Ash isn't mad, because the others know about me doing that." Ms Crawley told her.

Venus nodded, as she was seeing Buster ordering food for dinner, since there was a show tonight, which was why Ash and the others were practising, hoping that things would be good.

"Y-😛Yeah, plus Ash asked some of the guys to be a band with her, and Tomada." Venus told them.

Later, Ash wondered why Venus was so shy aroubd her and Tomada, sighing.

"I didn't mean, to ruin your rehearsal, when finding my aunt's glass eye." Venus told her.

"It wasn't your fault, Venus as it happens." Ash replied to her, making Venus relieved.

"Thanks, as I was worried that you were mad, at me." Venus told them.

Tomada got it, knowing the lizard girl shoukdn't worry, but was getting ready, to go out on stage with Ash and the others, seeing Venus hug them making Buster grin at that hoping he coukd find something for Venus to do.


	6. Finding A Missing Glass Eye

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing, along with Summerkitty004 plus I saw Sing today which was awesome plus I loved Ash and Lance was a jerk to her.**

 **In this one, an new kid, an eagle named Knox who likes Benus, but Ash and Tomada have to help her find her glass eye, but help cheer her up later at the theatre.**

* * *

"What the heck, why is Venus running aroubd hyped up?" Ms Crawley asked.

"We kinda, maybe had ice cream to celebrate the show going well, what's wrong with that?" Ash heard Tomada ask confused, seeing her face palm.

"Sugar makes Venus a little, um what's the word?" Ash said.

"Hyper, you mean?" Ms Crawley mentioned, seeing Buster Moon nod

"She'll calm down soon, it's not like she had a lot, Ms Crawley." Tomada said.

Rosita giggled, because she was used to this, from when her kids had sugar seeing Venus begin to calm down, which relieved Ms Crawley and the others.

Plus at the ice cream store, they'd ran into Lance, which had been intresting, and weird especially for Ash but Tomada had helped her out which had helped along with Venus.

"Yeah, he was being weird, but what did you see, in him?" Tomada asked her.

"I don't know, but it'alright now." Ash said to him, seeing Venus coming down from her sugar high, and sleepy making Ash grin at this, knowing her friend felt a little left out, when she, Tomada and the others were performing.

"We'll figure it out, Ash, as Venusis special, like her aunt." Tomada told her.

* * *

The next day at school, Venus and the rest of the class noticed an new kid had joined the class, an eagle kid named Knox makimg Venus curious makimg Tomada chuckle, because the lizard girl was curious about things, even if she didn't get some things like social stuff, so guessed they could talk to him at lunch, or during free petiod

""I guess, it couldn't hurt to make an new friend, I guess." Ash heard Venus say sounding unsure.

"Hey it's gonna be alright, as he'll like being around us, plus I think he's shy like you." Adh told her.

Venus gulped, as they were going over there, surprising Knox, making him jump a little.

"Sorry, if that scared you, did I leave a quill in your feathers?" Ash asked him, seeing him shake his head.

Ash noticed that Venus had lost her glass eye, just like her aunt"Nope, no quills, but you're the girl from Buster Moon's show, right?" Knox said to her.

"Yeah she is, and I'm Venus Crawley, and that's Tomada." Venus said.

"Venus eh?" Knox said, making Ash and Tomada exchange a grin, noticing that Venus had lost her glass eye again, just like her aunt making the partially sighted lizard girl embarrassed covering where the glass eye was with a scaled hand, so she woukdn't scare Knox or gross anybody out since it was still lunch.

"Let me help, alright Venus?" Knox said seeing Venus nod.

"Oh no, Lance foubd it!" Ash said,

"Lance, give it back, as it's Venus's and she needs it!" she said.

"Maybe, if you take me back." Lance said.

Tomada was disgusted by what Lance said, seeing Venus stop him, because she knew Ash coukd handle herself like proving she was good at writing songs compared to him, and was a good friend to have.

"Don't make me quill you, Lance!" Ash said, making Lance gulp.

He then threw it, but Benus saw it roll out of the lunch room, worried, but Ash gave Lance an angry lol as she and Tomada saw an ashamed Venus run off, making Ash sigh knowing Venus had Special E'd classes after lunch.

"We gotta find that eye, as Ms Crawley will flip!" Ash said.

"But Ms Crawley loses hers all the time!" Tomada said.

Ash They saw their homeroom teacher had found it, guessing Venus had lost it, giving it to Ash knowing Venus woukd feel better, when they gave it to her since they had to go to the New Moon Theatre after school let out, knowing Venus would be there guessing her being upset wasn't just about losing her glass eye, guessing it was about Knox.

"Is Venus gonna be alright, now you foubd her glass eye and can I touch it?" Knox said.

Ash saw him touch it carefully, but not grossed out which surprised her, knowing that was what had upset Venus, besides losing her glass eye seeing the school day was almost over, getting an idea telling Knox to come to the New Moon Theatre making the eagle boy impressed.

"Did something happen at school, because Venus looks really down, which is odd for her." Rosita said to both Ash and Tomada.

"A snafu happened at lunch, involving her glass eye and an new kid." Tomada told her.

"Hey, Venus you look like somebody ruined an art project?" Ash said, sitting beside the lizard girl.

"Knox probably thinks I'm weird, Pkus I probably lost my glass eye forever, and my aunt will worry." Venus said.

"Aww, he doesn't, and he thought your eye was cool, and touched it." Ash said, giving her back her eye.

"Thanks Ash, as I got scared, like how some of your spikes shoot out and sometimes get stuck in things." Venus said making Ash chuckle seeing her friend back to her normal, happy kooky self.


	7. Quills

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing, ad he's gonna love this one**

 **In this one, Ash has messy quill hair, and having a weird day, plus Tomada gets to feel what it is like plus helping her feel better about having a weird day.**

* * *

"Whoa, late, so late, Ash and Tomada are gonna flip!" Venus said.

She'd been up late sketching, and listening to music on headphones after her aunt had fallen asleep so was running late, getting dressed fast, wesring odd socks, grabbing her messenger bag and long cane making sure her glass eye was still there leaving her aunt's house, rushing to school, hoping she wasn't late.

Arriving at school, before the bell made her relieved but Ash and Tomada were relieved, plus Ash's quill like hair looked extra spiky today making Tomada and Venus curious wondering how.

"Be careful you two, as I don't wanna hurt you two!" Ash said.

"But you look cute and cool, like the rock star you are." Tomada blurted out..

"Thanks Tomada, but I didn't sleep too well, you know?" Ash said., we make a good team." Ash whispered

"But your hair is cool this way, Ash!" Venus said.

Ash knew her friends liked her no matter what, even if she had bed quills, blushing after what Tomada said, but the bell ringing broke her train of thought, because they had to go to class and after school, she could rock out as much as she wanted with her friends.

"Thanks Tomada, as I was thinking about you, like after last night with your drumming, and us helping Venus, we make a good team." Ash told him, whispering to him sitting together in class unaware Lance had seen.

"Ugh, somebody woke up on the spiky end of the bed." Becky said to him.

"I guess, but she is having a bad quill day." Lance said.

But before leaving class, Tomada foubd sonething on his desk, a quill from Ash's hair, putting it into his jacket pocket going to their next class, seeing it was Gym class, seeing Ash frown, because sports was not her thing but she tried her best seeing Venus gulp because it was dodgeball, hoping maybe Ash's quills might pop the ball.

* * *

"Hey Ash, I brought you a smoothie since that might help you feel better, you know?" Tomada said.

It was later that afternoon, and Ash, Tomada and Venus were at their favourite hangout, before going to a certain theatre, making Ash smile a little for once today which relieved the male peregrine falcon, grinning touching one of her quill bangs.

"Sorry, just curious about your quills, you know?" Tomada told her.

"It's alright, I kind of guessed that." Ash said remembering yesterday, when Knox had wanted to touch Venus's glass eye, seeing the eagle boy with Venus drinking smoothies and laughing about things.

"It's good they're you know?" Ash said to Tomada unawsre her quill bangs were brushing near his wing making him chuckle which was making Ash giggle.

At the theatre, Rositia and some of the others noticed that Ash's hair was very punk rock now, wondering what had happened.

"Maybe her amp shocked her quills, or whatever." Mike said, seeing Venus glare at him.

"Hey, she had a bad day, alright?" Tomada said to him.

Buster grinned at that, guessing that the falcon boy had a crush on Ash, hoping he woukdn't dumo her.


	8. Being There

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing, because he is enjoying this.**

 **So in this one, it's almost Valentine's Day and both Ash and Venus are working on secret projects for both Knox and Tomada but Tomada helps calm Ash down.**

* * *

It was almost Valentine's Day, making Knox and Tomada nervous but excited because they were working on things for both Ash and Venus, to give them because they liked them and too shy to say, so hoped that both females liked their gifts plus unawsre that Ash and Venus had gifts for them too, which they were being secretive about like Ash using her musical talents for hers and Venus using her artistic talents for Knox's gift.

"Hmm, the girls are being very mysterious, I wonder why?" Johnny asked, when they were at the theatre, noticing Rositia wearing a certain black dress she'd worn on stage with Gunther making Ms Crawley chuckle.

"Valentine's day is coming up, that's why, even my little Venus is being secretive." she said.

"Well, she's aroubd Ash's age, and just found a guy that isn't afraid of her, or thinks she's weird, but an nice guy unlike that jerk that dumped Ash." Buster told her.

"Ohhh, I guess but it's alright." Ms Crawley said, hearing Ash strumming her guitar.

Knox and Tomada were there, but wondered what was going on, and saw Ash stop after that, plus at school, Lance was being annoying to the point where she wanted to get him to stop plus he wanted her to write songs for him, which ticked her off majorly which Tomada saw earlier.

"It's alright, but what did your folks say, about that?" Tomada asked her.

"They said to ignore him, and happy I no longer am aroubd him, but he can have Becky if he wants." Ash said hugging him feeling shaky.

"Hey, it's alright, it's good now, we have our rock band." he assured her, stroking her quill like hair gently humming Set It All Free, making her relieved.

Johnny grinned, as that was very sweet of Tomada to calm Ash down, plus saw Venus join in the hug knowing Lance was being a doofus in her opinion, seeing Rositia join in along with Johnny since Ash was pretty awesome, and they were like a family of sorts which Buster hadn't thought of before, but liked it.

"Yeah, the dinklespat has no clue, that you moved on." Gunther said to Ash making her grin a little.

"Thanks, as that helps because Lance doesn't get it." Ash told him.

Tomada was getting it, hoping that things were alright, but saw it was nearly time for the show, getting to work but Ash, Tomada and their friends were getting to work, but Knox was helping out.

Venus was watching her friends blow the roof off the place like every night, hearing the applause from the audience, which made her grin at this hoping things were alright, Pkus knew Ash coukd give Lance a piece of her mind about bothering her


	9. Racing To School

"Ash is gonna love this, as I was planning things for you know?" Tomada said, seeing Johnny nod.

"I'm sure, that she'll love it, as she likes being aroubd you." Johnny told him.

They were in the New Moon theatre, but Ash was doing homework, almost done because it was something, that she and her parents had talked about because they wanted her to get good grades.

But he saw two girls, one was a pig in a wrestling hooded top and jeans with sunglasses on her head, but had purple hair, while the other one was a female porcupine like Ash with long quill like hair, wearing a black top with a skull on it with jeans but had glasses but both had long canes.

"Woah new friends, awesome!" Venus said, making the porcupine girl grin shyly.

"I'm Kayley, and my friend is Heather, we just came to check things out, plus you know my cousin, Ash." Kayley said shyly.

"Ash never told me, that she had a cousin." Tomada said.

"I'm older than her, but we're friends, p,us I'm in a performing group, but happy Ash is here, since we love music and glad she's not aroubd Lance, because he was a doofus." Kayley said, seeing Heather nod but hanging out with Rositamaking Kayley happy.

Ash grinned, seeing her here, guessing she just was curious plus liked being around her, which was cool guessing she just wanted to hang out, hoping Buster wouldn't mind but they were going to their favourite cafe, since she needed to relax after six hours o school and zipping through homework, as she got good grades, seeing that Valentine's Day was coming up.

"Yeah, and maybe somebody you know might bring you a special gift." Tomada hinted, making Ash blush.

"I'm alright, Kayley, nothing to worry about." Ash assured her cousin.

Tomada was curious about that, as Ash explained, that Kayley was living with her and her folks but it was alright, plus her cousin liked music so they were pretty close.

* * *

Tomada was with Venus, helping her prepare something for Knox, for Valentine's Day like what Tomada was doing for Ash, but the lizard girl hoped Knox woukd like it, seeing Ash there wondering what bothered Venus listening to Tomada tell her, making her get it.

"Whatever you came up with, I'm sure that Knox will like it, because he les you." she assured her.

"You're right, as he does like me, but let's go have fun, plus the fair is in town soon." Venus told them, seeing a pister for it but Tomada was exvited, because it woukd be here, during Valentine's Day werk giving Ash and Venus ideas and right now, they had thirty minutes to get to scholl seeing Johnny going somewhere, on a skateboard.

"Yeah, let's jet, you know?" Ash said, borrowing a skateboard, as Venus was on her back carefully while Tomada was flying overhead, but it was like they were racing to school, having fun doing it, arriving at school on time.

"Venus, you alright, none of my quills got you?" Ash adked.

"I can check later, let's go to class!" Venus said but they made it to class but Adh noticed a tiny quill had gotten into Venus's finger, like a splinter and at lunch or free period, she'd get it out for her knowing it might hurt Venus to write or sketch for a bit making Tomada wonder why Ash was quiet, during class.

During free period, he saw why, as he saw there was a quill stuck in Venus's finger, guessing it must have happened during their race to school guessing Venus didn't want Ash freaked out, since she did worry about that happening.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, you know?" Ash said, seeing Venus want it out.

"Maybe we shoukd get the nurse to do it, as I don't want to hurt her." Ash said.

Venus and Tomada nodded, going to the nurse's office watching the nurse pull it out but bandaged it, making Venus relieved, hugging Ash making her relieved, that Venus was alright.

"It's cool, Pkus it was just an accident, since we're friends." Venus said making Ash's frown fade.

She just hoped that Ms Crawley woukdn't ask about it, when they went to the theatre after school.


	10. Date Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and thanks to Tomadahawk for reviewing.**

 **In this one, it's Valentine's Dau and there's a dance at the theatre, so Tomada is wanting to take Ash to it and maybe kiss.**

* * *

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up, so we're having a dance at the theatre that night, instead of a show." Buster said, surprising everybody, but Ash and Tomada were getting ideas, since girls could ask the boys out or to dance with them making Tomada nervous.

"What's up with you, kid?" Johnny asked him, seeing Tomada sigh.

"I want to ask Ash, to dance with me, and maybe kiss her." Tomada admitted, blushing making Johnny get it finding this cute, hoping that Ash woukd invite him to dance with her.

"Like Knox, with Venus, as he is asking her to it." Johnny told him.

* * *

Ash was getting ready, as it was Valentine's Day evening and was excited about dancing with Tomada at the ball dance at the theatre, putting on guitar earrings but wearing a black dress with her combat boots, surprising her folks, because they had known that Lance had been a doofus for breaking Ash's heart the way he did, so hearing she had a boyfriend that was not a jerk relieved them, plus Kayley had vouched for Tomada.

"Honey, just relax, Pkus your dad and I are going out for dinner alright?" her mom said.

"Alright then, have fun you know?" Ash told her, as the doorbell rang guessing it wasTomada making Ash excited seeing her dad open the door seeing the falcon boy there in a tux with roses.

"H-Hey, I-is A-Ash here?" he asked, making Ash's father chuckle.

"Relax boy, I don't spike but Ash has been telling me and her mother, about you and at least you're not like Lance." he told him, seeing Tomada enter the house seeing Kayley playing with stuffed animals which was cute so was in there, waiting for Ash.

"Ooh, you and Ash are going out, right?" Kayley said seeing him nod.

"Yes, there's a dance at the theatre, since it is Valentine's Day." Tomada told her.

He then saw Ash show up, looking very awesome making his eyes widen in awe.

They were leaving but going to the New Moon theatre, seeing Buster had decorated it for Valentine's Day, making Ash and Tomada impressed, dancing making Johnny and the others grin, seeing them along with Knox and Venus, making Ms Crawley emotional, seeing her niece with her boyfriend making Buster get it, since she was like a surrogate mother to Venus.

"Wow, this is awesome, you're a good dancer, you know?" Ash said to Tomada.

"Yeah, like when we rock out as a band, right?" Tomada said but Ash kissed him, surprising Buster and impressing the others seeing Knox had kissed Venus, making Ms Crawley surprised, knowing that Knox was a good guy like Tomada with Ash so was relieved knowing she and Venus needed to have a talk.


	11. Going to The Fair 11

Ash, Knox, Venus and Tomada were excited about the fair, Pkus Buster was letting them perform there, remembering how people liked the one he'd put on when Ash had performed Set It All Free so we're excited to perform in front of peopke plus Ashhad written a new song to do with her and Tomada keeping it subtle.

Venus was just happy for her friends and boyfriend, that they got to perform since she wasn't really a performer but being related to Ms Crawley meant she could be around performing areas for the shows but was going to their favourite hangout to get a smoothie.

"I guess they're rulers of the stage, and I will never fit there." she told herself, unaware that Knox had overheard but wanted to help the lizard girl, because he loved her.

"We can find something, since you like art, as maybe you can paint sets, or something." he told her.

They were hanging out at the hangout, drinking smoothies, making Ash relieved because she'd seen Venus look sad, after Buster had talked about the performance at the fair, so happy that Knox was making Venus happy.

* * *

Ash giggled ash giggled as she and Tomada were having fun, riding rollercoasters, eating food and having a blast since Buster said they had free time, because the show wasn't until tonight so they were having fun, seeing Knox and Venus playing games and had won her prizes, making Ash grin.

"They're having fun, like us, I see?" she told Tomada, but they were hanging out and having fun, because they were kids and the fair did come once a year, hoping that things would go well during the show later seeing Ash eating a corn dog.

"So, does your uncle know, that you're here?" she asked Tomada, seeing him shrug his shoulders.

"He's with Serena, so it's cool, plus he knows I'm a performer, who gets good grades." Tomada replied, before they were going to play games and just have fun seeing Venus drinking soda but getting hyper and dancing on the table, which was impressive hoping that she didn't lose her glass eye."

"She's got moves, Ash which people are loving, plus they're giving her money!" Tomada said making her giggle.

"Yeah, I know she loves to dance, but doesn't do it in front of people." Ash told him, seeing her stop and people clapping making Knox impressed, by what she did.

"And that's what happens, when Venus has soda, you know?" Ash told him.

Later that evening, the show was going on, which everybody was enjoying even Venus making Ash, Knox and Tomada sigh, remembering earlier when she'd danced without anybody caring, getting soda for her seeing her giggly and getting on stage, dancing like earlier seeing Ms Crawley surprised


	12. Hanging Out With Ash

"Whoa, your house is awesome, but where are your coojs?" Tomada asked.

"Thanks, and they went out, bug won't be back until late, you know?" Ash replied.

It was evening and while her parents were out for dinner with friends, Ash had invited Tomada over since she was going to order takeout and have fun, knowing Venus was hanging out with Knox, or with her aunt, so it was fine to have a boy over unsupervised since she was a future rock star, making Tomada giggle.

"Uncle Tiberius woukd be stunned, if he knew I was here, he thinks I went to the theatre." Tomada said.

"Very sneaky, as my parents might flip, but they'd get it, you know?" Ash told him.

She was ordering Chinese making Tomada grin at how articulate she was on the phone, while ordering and lost in his own little world making her wonder, if he was alright, bringing him back to earth making her giggle.

"Sorry, Ash about that, you know?" he replied making her smile strumming her guitar.

They were on her bed in her room, but Tomada was tempted not to go snooping, making Ash respect that, knowing that not all boys were like Lance, making Tomada get, that Lance had majorly screwed up with her, telling her things like she coukd not write songs, and had eaten his words after Ash sang a song she'd written at the show, stroking her quill like hair.

"Thanks, as that helps Tomada, because Lance was a doofus unlike you." Ash told him.

"Well, he never let you rock out, or be the rock star you are." Tomada said hearing the doorbell, guessing the food was here.

"Yeah, I'm starving, Ash." Tomada said to her, going downstairs seeing her pay the delivery going into the kitchen, seeing Ash put the radio onto her favourite radio station, hoping her folks were having a good time on their date night.

"Yep, like us, you know?" Tomada told her, giggling making Ash grin.

She then kissed him again, making more giggles emerge from his beak making Ash grin more while eating dumplings Pkus drinking soda which had came with the food as well as fortune cookies.

"These things are a blast, you know?" Ash said cracking open her fortune cookie, grinning at the fortune.

She was enjoying this little date night, hoping that her parents were Ojay, about her having Tomada over,l but they'd met him so they knew the peregrine falcon boy was good enough for their daughter compared to Lance.

Later that night after Tomada had left, Ash's parents were home guessing she had Tomada over, which was good since they felt he was good for her listening to her tell them what had happened, while they had been out.


	13. A Crazy Last Day Of School

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes, and sorry for not updating this, since I kind of forgot about this series, but while listening to Set It All Free, I felt like updating it.**

 **On the last day of school before summer, things get crazy at Ash, Tomada and Venus's school including an new kid in their class named Kit**

* * *

It was just a typical day in the city, as Ash, Venus and Tomada were making their way to school, as it was the last day of school before summer, plus the three friends had major summer plans to hang out among other things but Ash saw a moving van going in the direction of where she and her family lived, making them curious arriving at school seeing an new kid there, a raccoon girl, wearing a jean jacket with ripped shorts.

"She must be your new neighbour, Ash, but she loojs friendly, I think." Toma told her seeing Venus agree.

They saw the new kid curious about the three friends because she had watched the singing contest but also the awesome show that had happened, at the open air theatre making Ash a little shy feeling Toma squeeze her hand gently which helped her, seeing the raccoon girl approach them.

"I'm Kit, but my family and I moved from New York, but it's a little overwhelming, since it's the first day, you know?" she said.

"No big deal, we can help, but it's odd that you started school, on the last day before summer break." Ash told her.

"It was my mom's idea, as she thought that it would help, but you're Ash right?" Kit said to the porcupine girl.

"Y-Yeah, but things get crazy, on the last day, you better stick with us." she told Kit seeing Tomada curious, about what Ash said.

"Ash is telling the truth, as on the last day, a lot of kids get riled up." Venus said hearing commotion plus Ash saw Lance and his band sneaking speakers and music equipment guessing they were going to pull something in assembly seeing Venus sigh.

"At least nobody's throwing food, right?" Venus said, seeing Ash agree which made both Kit and Tomada curious, because antics were bound to happen on the last day before summer break, but nothing like this.

"The seniors get carried away, like the other kids but take it too far, like last year,having a food fight and meatballs got stuck in my quills." Ash told them, making Tomada smile imagining how cute Ash looked with meatballs in her quills, making Venus get it while they were going to assembly.

They were stunned that Lance's band were performing making Ash scowl, because she had not forgiven him, plus he could have Becky as his girlfriend if he wanted, she had Tomada now getting an idea grabbing her guitar, while Tomada joined her on stage, turning it into a battle of the bands, impressing the entire student body wanting more until the principal stopped them, sending them to his office.

"Uh-oh, not good, as her parents might freak." Venus said to herself.

* * *

After school had let out for the summer, Venus was at the usual cafe that she, Ash and Tomada hung out at hoping that Ash and Tomada weren't in trouble, or in detention because of what happened, seeing Ash tnere hugging her and Tomada making the get it, Shd had been worried about them.

"Woah Venus, we just got a warning, but it's good that you care about us." Ash said.

They were having smoothies and talking, plus going to the New Moon theatre but Ash and Tomada saw their friend sketching, since she did not perform on stage like everybody else, seeing Eddie who was the stage hand and good at it, after Meena had taught him to do it without making mistakes.

"We have to help Venus find something, she can do here with us." Ash heard Tomada say seeing her nod.


End file.
